Mesa Verde
Ukryta w cieniu dużego klifu, u podnóża góry Mesa, na pustyni znajduje się wioska Mesa Verde. Jest to dom Szyfrów, którzy są także zwani Malowanymi Ludźmi, dzięki ich wykorzystaniu farby do malowania ciała. Są jednym z najmniejszych plemion w obszarze, ale dzięki położeniu ich wioski obok Mesy, utrzymują się przed atakami innych. Szyfry są niezwykłym plemionem, bo są w nim specjaliści w dziedzinie matematyki i elektroniki, co można zobaczyć przez rozległe schematy na ścianach domów ich wsi. Nie zdają sobie sprawy, ale mają schemat na chip niezbędny do uwolnienia pozostałych rakiet z Centrum Kosmicznego Bloomfield , blokowanych przez specjalne zaciski. Jeśli zaciski nie zostaną zwolnione, rakieta nigdzie nie poleci i najprawdopodobniej wybuchnie na starcie. Historia W pierwszych tygodniach po Wielkiej Wojnie, grupa naukowców i żołnierzy z laboratorium atomowego w Los Alamos (Nowy Meksyk), wędrowali na północ z zespołem innych ocalałych (patrząc trochę jak grupy w Ostatnim Bastionie), szukając bezpiecznego miejsca . Po liczebności mieszkańców wioski można założyć, że jest to tylko cześć ludzi, reszta najpewniej zginęła w drodze. Kiedy odkryli jedną z dawnych wiosek w Mesa Verde, postanowili zrobić tam swój obóz. Grupa wzięła ze sobą tylko ograniczoną ilość technologii. Żołnierze mieli pistolety i karabiny, a naukowcy przeprowadzili jedną ledwo pracy komputera, na tyle części, aby zbudować kilka czajników wodnych i turbinę wiatrową, kilka pojemników zawierających wzbogacony uran i mały zapas leków. Reszta zespołu miała wiele różnorodnych narzędzi, które najbardziej się przydały podczas budowy wsi. Dziesięć lat później, komputer zaczął się psuć. Obawiając się, że technologia Starego Świata zostanie na zawsze stracona, naukowcy zaczęli malować, rzeźbić i pisać schematy elektroniczne po ścianach wykopu (zwanego Kiva przez budowniczych wioski). Jednocześnie utrzymywali że ich potomkowie, będą używać tych schematów. Jako że dzieci były uczone matematyki od bardzo wczesnego wieku, jako dorośli mieszkańcy mają tendencję do używania wielu kategori matematycznych, aby wyrazić siebie i swoje poglądy. Ten "Tajemniczy sposób mówienia" spowodował iż mieszkańcy zostali nazwani Szyframi przez bardziej wykształconych mieszkańców pustkowi, którzy myśleli, że można mówić tym pewnym typem kodu. "Szyfry" przyjęli nazwę, gdyż im nie przeszkadzała. Z biegiem lat, mieszkańcy zapomnieli o zdyscyplinowanych, korzeniach naukowych i stali się bardziej związani z codziennym przetrwaniem, niż bezsensownymi teoriami naukowymi. Jeśli chodzi o urządzenia elektroniczne i broń, Szyfry wiedzą więcej na temat jak to działa, niż dlaczego to działa. Nacisk na matematykę w ich kulturze doprowadziły Szyfry do tego, że przypisywały niemal mistyczne znaczenie dla określonych numerów. Jest to najbliższa rzecz jaką mają do religii. Każdy Szyfr uważa, że ma numer osobisty, określony przez Nemonika w momencie ich narodzin. Szyfry biorą pod uwagę liczbę prywatną, z wyruszeniem na polowanie na szóstym dniu miesiąca do wyboru, kogo poślubić. To wszystko jest bardzo mylące dla ludzi z zewnątrz. Wieś Mesa Verde była zbyt mała, ledwie wystarczyło miejsca aby pomieścić wszystkich naukowców, żołnierzy i innych ocalałych. Wiele rodzin zdecydowała się przyjąć koczowniczy tryb życia, aby uniknąć śmierci głodowej. Tylko te rodziny z małymi dziećmi, lub Ci z Szyfrów, którzy zbyt starzy i zbyt słabi do podróży pozostają w wiosce. Zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety Szyfrów są zdolnymi bojownikami, a nawet dzieci uczy się jak walczyć, jak tylko są w stanie. Typowy zespół Koczowniczy Szyfrów składa od dwóch do trzech rodzin podróżujących razem. Zwykle mają ze sobą co najmniej jeden rodzaj urządzenia elektronicznego do produkcji bydła lub generator ultradźwięków do odstraszania dzikich zwierząt. Na górze Mesa, Szyfry mają maszyny produkcji wody, która ulega kondensacji wilgoci z powietrza i powstaje z niej woda pitna. Mają także turbinę wiatrową, która generuje małą ilość energii, co wystarcza do zasilania maszyn produkujących wodę. Jednak to bardzo wolne działanie, a zaledwie wody wyprodukowane w jeden dzień wystarczają na tylko jeden dzień. Podział Wioski Góra Mesa Verde Wzdłuż skalnego urwiska zbudowana jest Wieś. Przepaść dzieli ją na dwie części, wymagające od Szyfrów używania lin i mostów wiszących, do przejścia z jednej do drugiej części wsi. Dwie najbardziej widoczne cechy wsi to: *duży zadaszony szyb w pobliżu wejścia do wioski, *działko laserowe częściowo kompletne, chroniące mieszkańców przed atakami Żmij. Kanion Skaliste kaniony wokół podstawy mesa. Na skrzyżowaniu kanionów w tym, który prowadzi do wsi, jest obozowisko Żmij. Zatrzymują każdego, kto chce iść do/idzie z wioski lub jest członkiem Szyfrów. Jaskinie Krótkie jaskinie pod Kanionem Mesa Verde. Były kiedyś domem dość sporej populacji kretoszczurów, ale od tego czasu ludność je dziesiątkuje. Postać gracza mogła korzystać z tych jaskiń, aby ominąć blokadę Żmij, ale prawdopodobnie czekała tam na gracza walka z kretoszczurami. Budynki *Kiva *Warsztat Trigsa *Rezydencje *Skład w Jaskini *Działo Laserowe *Posiadłość Isaaca *Posiadłość Azkee *Szpital *Szklarnie *Oczyszczalnik Wody Array *Mała zadaszona kadź *Turbina wiatrowa *Szopa *Jaskinia w Kanionie *Obóz Żmij *Obóz Alexandry *Jaskinia Blackjacka Mieszkańcy *Azkee *Nemonik *Trig *Denom *Blackjack *Isaac *Drake *Hex *Radian *Symm *Alexandra Zadania *Deal with the Vipers *Acquire the Ciphers' enriched uranium *Convince Isaac to tell you what the power armor security codes are *Ask the Ciphers to process ZAX's raw data *Sabotage the wind turbine for the Vipers *Forge an alliance between the BoS and the Ciphers *Repair the computer so the all the Ciphers can access the old knowledge *Cure Radian *Figure out what Denom did to the crops *Get more food to the Ciphers *Restore the crop fields with the Miracle Wheat *Rescue the captured Ciphers *Bring a GECK to Isaac in exchange for his power armor *Resolve the Alexandra-Blackjack situation *Kill the weedlings *Build an alarm for Trig *Trig's death cannon Występowanie Mesa Verde nie pojawia się w żadnej z opublikowanych gier, ale miał występować w anulowanej grze Fallout 3 (Van Buren), projektowanej przez Black Isle. en: Mesa_Verde ru: Меса-Верде uk:Меса-Верде Kategoria:Van Buren Kategoria:Miasta i wioski Kategoria:Lokacje (Van Buren)